


1,2,3 Why Don't We (oneshots and sickfics)

by whatevergoes



Category: Why Don't We - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Bullying, Crying, Gen, Lots of Crying, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, WDW, implied depression, kind ooc, oneshots, sickfics, updatedwhenupdated, whydon'twe, whydontwe - Freeform, willing to do 2nd parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevergoes/pseuds/whatevergoes
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and sickfics about WDW





	1. Hey (request page)

So this is my new one shots/ sickfics compilation. 

Request info: 

~please look at the list below for what I will NOT write

~If you have an MC or relationship in mind, please tell me! (I can't read minds) 

~plot is good (or at least a vague inkling of what you want to happen)

If you want to leave requests then I'll look at them and if I like them and am inspired then I'll give it a shot. 

I update randomly so it may take a while for requests.

Things I will NOT write: 

~ gxb that aren't girls the guys have been rumored/ confirmed to be dating (that means NO y/n or OC's) 

~Smut (like, just no. I'm a holy child) 

~ Self-inserts 

Things I am okay with writing: 

~bxb (though I really prefer writing just one person-centric where they're all friends so that's what the majority of stories will be)

~most angsty topics, I'll make a list of ones I don't cover if I think of any (I do like happy endings but am willing to do some sad endings)

I have the first chapter ready so it should be out later today after I check for revisions. 

**AN:**

Also, just general information about me. I'm wondering if you guys would be interested if I made an Instagram for my stories. Like updates, fandom stuff, etc. 


	2. Bullying- Zach (school fic)

**Alternative Title: ** _ Hurry Up! _

**Centric: ** _ Zach  _

**Relationship: ** _ Maybe Jackery if you squint really hard but none intended _

**Warnings: ** _ Mentions of bullying (obvi.)  _

**Status of the group: ** _ They’re a band _

  
  


_ Brring! Brring! Brring! _

The school bell went off signaling that lunch was over and it was time for everyone to get to class. For Zach Herron, this was a blessing sent from the gods above. The bullies who were currently harassing Zach had to grab their stuff and leave; they probably would have stayed longer, but Ms. Wilson is not a lady who you make wait.

Luckily for Zach, the bell also brought along the end of the school day for him seeing as he had better places to be with the rest of the Why Don’t We boys. Though, Zach isn’t quite sure if can call that luck seeing as he was getting beat up for the fact that he got to leave early. 

You would think that everyone would love having a pop star at their school and would try to be his best friend, WRONG! No one liked all the special treatment he got and always made fun of him for it. Whether it was him getting to leave early or come in late, not having to do P.E. and instead got to practice singing since dance rehearsals gave him the credit he needed, getting to miss more school than anyone else, or even just how the music teacher liked to use Why Don’t We videos (or better yet Zach himself) for examples in class, the kids always found some reason to hate him. Not to mention all the shit that Zach gets put through when drama happens or new music/ interviews drop. Just the thought makes him flinch and let out a few tears.

Zach sighed as he pulled himself up from the ground once the bullies were out of sight. He was already late, and BamBam would not be happy with him because of it. 

No one knew he was bullied and he wasn’t about to tell them. He knew how bad Daniel was bullied when he was in school after Idol and he didn’t want to complain. Besides, it wasn’t that bad, just hurtful words and a few bruises… and sometimes a little bit more, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

As he made it to the front of the school, he walked a block to find the car that management had texted him and told him he would be picked up in. They already had the worry of fans finding out what school he went to so they were taking all the precautions to ensure that that didn’t happen. 

If Zach was honest, he thinks the reason that no one in the school had squealed to the press and make his life a living hell was that they didn’t want him to get more special treatment and attention, not to mention the fact that everyone would have to fight off the paps to get in.

“Hurry up next time, Zach, we’re gonna be late to the interview because of you.” Zach just sighed and curled in on himself from where he sat in the back row as he watched the rest of the boys grumble. 

It wasn’t his fault that Trent and the rest of the school hated him. Zach’s brow furred as the thought went through his mind. It furred, even more, when he winced from his hand brushing past one of the new bruises he had. 

After about half an hour they got to the interview where they were promoting their new tour. They were going to start a media tour next month once Zach got on spring break but they were just going to place in or near LA at the moment. 

Once they got on set they were rushed to the stylist before hair and makeup took over. After 40 minutes, it was time to start the interview.

“So, we’re going to play a game called ‘Most Likely To’ just hold up the picture of who you think is most likely to.” All the boys nodded that they understood, seriously it was like interviewers didn’t think they had common sense or had ever heard of the game. It’s always the same games, same questions, same answers. Nevertheless, the boys tried to seemed excited and intrigued. 

“Who’s most likely to make the group late?” The other boys immediately put up Zach with Jack giving him a glance. Zach followed sheepishly. 

“He almost made us late today!” Jack yelled out causing everyone to laugh, but Zach could feel it biting into him. He hoped that he was able to laugh it off well enough for the camera. 

“Most likely to be the mom friend?” Everyone laughed when Jonah was immediately selected as such. 

After a few more questions it was almost time for the interview to end. 

“Before you go, is there anything you want to say to you fans? Especially those thinking of following in your footsteps.”

Now, here is where Zach really knew he should have kept his mouth shut but he really couldn’t. He was always the type to speak his mind, and this was what’s on his mind. 

“Always follow your dreams, no matter how many people hate on you for it. Don’t listen to everyone who puts you down for being you.” All the other guys shared looks, it wasn’t like Zach to bring up that type of topic. If anyone did, it was Daniel and even that was rare. It wasn’t that they didn’t like promoting being yourself or anti-bullying; it’s just that bullying is a heavy topic and they have enough drama without handling controversial topics. Zach normally talked about how age is but a number since he got into music and moved out at such a young age… this was abnormal. 

After the interview was over, all the boys got in the car, and Zach could feel their gazes on them. At least they waited until their driver put up the soundproof wall-barrier before starting to talk. 

“Zach, what was that about?” 

“What was what about?”

“We all know you were talking about haters or bullies back there, what’s up?”

“Can’t I just say that just because? It doesn't have to be for a reason.” “Zach,” Jack sighed and moved to put his hand on Zach’s arm. 

Everyone noticed when Zach flinched, though only Zach knew it was because Jack laid his hand on a bruise. 

“You never say stuff ‘just because’ and now you’re flinching! Tell us what is up.”

“Is it hater online? We can disable your comments or you could take a break from social media.” Jonah suggested. 

“It’s not that, it’s not anything,” Zach said as he curled into a ball getting defensive. He just wanted them to drop it.

Suddenly Daniel spoke up and made everyone stop with his words, “You’re getting bullied.” 

Everyone looked at Daniel confused before looking back at Zach when he took in a deep breath at the accusation. 

“Wha-Why would you think that?” Zach didn’t really know what to do now. He didn’t want to tell the guys. He was already the baby of the group without getting called a cry baby for complaining over some bruises. And that’s not even mentioning how overprotective the boys can be sometimes. 

“You’re doing the same things I did when I got bullied. Shutting everyone out, losing your passion, getting defensive when people ask questions. That combined with you curling into a ball to make yourself smaller and your flinching, most likely from a bruise, means you’re getting physically bullied.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide as they turned to Zach, almost begging him to say it wasn’t so but already knowing that it was. 

Zach could feel tears swell in his eyes as he looked down and away from the group, “It’s not always physical...” 

The group gasped and Jack moved over to pull Zach into a hug. 

“Buddy, why didn’t you tell us?” Jonah asked as he rubbed his hand soothingly over Zach's knee. It wasn’t working all that well. 

“It’s not that bad! It’s nothing, really.” The boys were not having any of Zach’s excuses. They had to make sure that their ‘little brother’ was okay, and if this was any clue then he was a fair cry from okay. 

“It’s not nothing. Anything that hurts you in any way, shape, or form is a problem and while we can’t protect you completely from people hiding behind screens, we can protect you from bullies at your school, but you have to tell us what is happening.” With Jonah is full-on dad mode and the rest of the boys taking on the role of overprotective brothers, Zach knew he wasn’t going to get them to forget this whole thing. 

“I never wanted y’all to know.” Zach hid his face in his arms at his confession. The boys would have aww’d at how adorable he looked, especially with his Southern accent creeping in, if they didn’t know that Zach was holding back tears. Not the proper situation for that. 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us?” While the rest of the boys tried to probe Zach, Daniel took a different approach and rather just sat and looked sympathetically at the young boy.

Zach looked up and saw the look in Daniel’s eye. It was a plea for him to let it out, reassurance from someone who had been there that it would get better if he just answered all the boys' questions. 

“Y’all already have enough going on without adding my problems to it, plus y’all have gotten bullied worse.” Zach trailed off for a second when he caught Daniel’s eyes. “It’s not bad, anyway, it’s just words and a few bruises…” 

The boys shared a look before Jack spoke up. 

“Bud, no matter what is going on, we will always be there for you.” 

“And don’t compare your pain to others. It’s doesn’t matter whose is worse because no one deserves to be hurt.” This was the first time that Daniel had made a direct statement to Zach about the bullying. 

Zach sheepishly nodded and with a little more probing the boys were able to get the details of the bullying out of Zach. 

“They hate me for being famous. Call me ‘pretty boy’, ‘popstar’, and other things just to mock me. And every time that new stuff drops the insults get worse and these couple guys like to make it a bit more physical. No one in the school likes me because they hate the special attention I get in and out of school.” 

All the boys were shocked when Zach continued to explain what was going on in the school. By the end of Zach’s confessions, they were all in tears. 

They pulled up to the Why Don’t We house and made sure to all keep their heads down in case any of the paparazzi managed to catch a picture of them. Zach stayed close to Jack and Corbyn while Jonah was a bit ahead with Daniel. 

Once they got inside the house, Zach went upstairs to his room while all the others went to the kitchen to make a few phone calls. After getting his emotions in check, Zach began on his homework.

In about an hour, Zach was joined by all the boys in his room. He looked up when he heard the door open and looked at them both curiously ad exasperated. 

“We just got off the phone with Atlantic and your school.” Jonah’s words made Zach perk up. 

“After this week, you’re no longer going there!” Zach’s jaw dropped and he ran over to give all of them a hug. 

“Wha? Where? How?” 

“You’ll get to pick if you want to go to Pinewood or be homeschooled.”

“You do have to finish out the week but we got Jon to arrange a guard to be with you so no one can hurt you.” Corbyn’s words made Zach’s mood damper a bit. He hates having a guard with him! He quickly reminded himself that it was only for the week and then he never had to see any of those kids again. 

With all the preparations made, Zach was, for once, ready to go to school the next day. When he walked out of the door with a security guard in tow, he had a genuine smile for once. 


	3. Lost Confidence- Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was about Zach getting bullied and I mentioned how Daniel got bullied, how would Daniel feel when he goes back to school for graduation day and runs into his old bullies? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm always open to request or just learning what guys you want me to write about. I have ideas that I'm working on and am really inspired with this series. If you read any of my other stories, I am working on them, I'm just working on what inspires me at the moment. I thought my passion was back for all my writing but due to recent events during my prime writing time I keep getting distracted and unmotivated. I'm working on it so hopefully, this book will be updated somewhat consistently for a while and my other books will have updates soon.

**Alternative Title: ** _ The Graduation _

**Centric: ** _ Daniel _

**Relationship: ** _ None _

**Warnings: ** _ Mentions of bullying (obvi.), self-hatred, borderline depression ig (talking about being numb)  _

**Status of the group: ** _ They’re a band with some following but not big.  _

Graduation Day, what most highschool seniors look forward to all year, but Daniel Seavey was not most highschool seniors. 

He had done the majority of senior year online and was in the middle of living his dream in LA with his band, but graduation day meant that he had to take a break and head back to his old school.

Now, it wasn’t all bad. There were some friends, like Angi, that Daniel was excited to see along with his family, but sadly school hasn't always been the nicest place for him. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing the old bullies that laughed and poked fun of him for getting voted off Idol and teased him as he tried to keep his music career going. 

Would they let up now that Daniel was apart of a growing group or would the torment have built up over the time he was gone? He was not eager to find out but got ready to face the music as the time for his flight grew closer and closer. 

Daniel was sitting in his room grabbing the last things he needed and put them into his carry on. 

“Daniel, you ready?” Jonah’s voice traveled to Daniel’s room, reminding him that it was time to leave. 

Daniel made his way downstairs to say goodbye to the boys who were home. Jack was currently on a flight back from Pennsylavian since he had gone home for graduation. Daniel wouldn’t see him until he got back from Oregon. 

“Bye! You have to tell me what to expect when you come back.” Corbyn said, giving Daniel a hug. 

“I can’t wait till I graduate!” Zach gave Daniel a hug while everyone silently laughed. 

“Focus on finishing sophomore year first.” 

Daniel went and put his bags in the car before getting in the passenger side as Jonah went into the driver’s seat. 

“So, are you excited?” 

Daniel looked a little hesitant, “I guess?” 

“Bro, when I graduated I was ecstatic!”

“I know, I’m just a little anxious to see everyone again. I didn’t really tell anyone that I was leaving and yeah, I’ve seen my friends and family on break but it’s gonna be different to see all my old classmates.” 

Daniel had told the boys before about how he used to be bullied so it wasn’t a huge shock for Jonah to learn the Daniel was scared, but he still wished that Daniel wasn’t. 

“This is your stop.” Jonah helped Daniel get his bag out from the back of the car before giving him a hug. 

“See you in a few days.” 

As Daniel watched the clouds roll by throughout the flight, he could feel himself getting more excited at the prospect of seeing his friends again. 

He walked to baggage claim after getting off the plane. 

“Oh my god! It’s Daniel from Why Don’t We!” Daniel turned around at the sounds of teenage girl screams. He was surrounded by about 30 limelights all asking for pictures and videos. People around him started to stare. 

“I can’t believe you’re graduating!” one of the girls shouted after he took a picture with her. 

“I can’t believe it either.” He laughed. 

After about ten minutes he was starting to get tired from dealing with 30 fans by himself. Luckily he was saved by, well, not the bell but his sister. 

“Dani!” Anna jumped on Daniel as the crowd parted for the rest of the family. 

After hugging his family, it was time for Daniel to make his retreat from the crowd. 

“Sorry, ladies, but I have to go. It was great meeting you guys!” Walking to the car, the crowd continued to follow but luckily began to dwindle as they got to their car until none were left. 

The whole car ride home was spent with Daniel telling them stories of what he had been up to. 

Upon getting home, the family began acting weird. When he got out of the car, he saw why. The yard was decked out with a ‘Welcome home, superstar!’ banner complete with balloons and streamers. 

“Guys, you didn’t have to do this,” Daniel said smiling as he took in the sight. 

“It’s not every day that you come home, much less for graduation!” his mom argued. 

“Now, let’s get your stuff moved back up to your room. You have to get to Lincoln High for graduation practice.” Daniel sighed at his dad’s words. He had to go back to his old highschool today and tomorrow at lunch for practice before the big night. At least he’d be able to hang out with Angi. 

After unloading his stuff in his old room, he grabbed the car keys and yelled out, “Going to practice!”

On his way, he stopped to grab some In-and-Out for him and Angi. It was both of their favorites, and she would be expecting him. 

He arrived at school and went to the front office to check-in. 

“Hello, Welcome to Lincoln High, how can I help you?” The young receptionist asked. 

“I’m here for graduation practice. I’m an online student.” 

“Okay, can I get your name?” 

“Daniel Seavey.” The receptionist started to type some things into the computer. 

“So, how come you choose to do senior year online?” 

“Uh, I actually moved out to LA to join a band.” The receptionist seemed shocked for a moment before remembering herself. 

“Oh, that’s cool. Are you any good?” Daniel nervously chuckled. 

“I’d like to think so, our song just got on the radio so we must be doing something right.” 

“Ya’know, you do look familiar? Where would I know you from?” Daniel wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“Well, you might have seen me around in February for our tour.” The girl still looked skeptical.

“Or, if you watched season 14 of American Idol.” Her eyes lit up in recognition. She looked like she was about to make a comment but was cut off by the printer. 

“Well, here you go, Mr. famous, just remember to return it when you leave. The seniors should just be heading out to lunch before practice so you can go join them.” 

“Thank you.” Daniel headed over to the secret spot that he knew Angi would be at. It was the same spot they had sat since freshman year.

“Boo!” He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump slightly. 

“Hey, you!” She said giving him a hug. “And you brought food!” 

The two friends spent the first part of lunch just laughing and reliving the good times before it was time to head over to the gym for practice. 

“Oh look who decided to grace us with his presence.” A taunting voice boomed out from behind them as they started to enter the gym. “The ‘superstar’ himself.” 

Daniel sighed upon seeing who it was. 

“What do you want, Trent?” 

“Just thought I’d see the infamous loser. What, did the band realize how bad you are and kick you out? Or did the whole thing blow up in your face once again?” 

Daniel could feel everyone in the class’s eyes roam over to them. It was like sophomore and junior year all over again. The seeds of doubt that he thought were buried away were actually just planted and had begun to sprout. 

“I mean, it’s not like your actually talented. They probably only put you in the band for pity.” Trent was stopped from making any more blows to Daniel's self-confidence when their class moderator walked in. 

“Hello, seniors! As you all know and are looking forward to, your graduation is this Saturday! We have a lot to do so everyone go get in alphabetical order of last name.” 

All of practice was filled with whispered insults from those around him and looks that only teachers would miss. Let’s be honest though, the teachers were just as done as the students. 

When practice was finally over, Daniel was barely holding back tears from the hurtful words that kept being said about and to him. Logically he knew it was because people were jealous that he was gaining fame, but logic wasn’t winning out and the ideas that he had spent so long getting rid of were coming back. 

Since Daniel didn’t really have anything to do, he (against his better judgment) decided to walk Angi to class. Before they left the gym, Ms. Willow, their class moderator, called him over. 

“Daniel, dear, how have you been? Any luck with that um group of yours? I heard you had a show here a few months ago.” 

“Yeah, it’s been going really well. We just released our third ep earlier this month.” 

“Good, so here’s your graduation gown and cap. I hope you have a good day.” 

Daniel thanked her before taking off with Angi. He really just wanted to get out of the school so he didn’t have to keep the tears from falling. 

“Oh, Dani, don’t listen to them. You’re a star!” Her kind words didn’t help much; she was his friends therefore, in his mind, she had to say that.

“You’re still gonna pick me up after school, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go home and unpack, but I’ll be back in time.”

When Daniel got to his car (after turning in his visor pass for the day), he did what any normal, reasonable teenager would he, he drove to an area where no one could see him and cried. All his insecurities were hitting him in the face and he could feel the weight that they brought being placed back upon him. 

Daniel did make his way back home to unpack, sneaking past his family so they wouldn’t see his red eyes. After unpacking, he was left with his thoughts until it came time to go get Angi which was a bad call of life’s part since one can imagine what arose in his head. More tears fell until he just stared blankly ahead of himself, not even the nice messages from a few limelights could cheer him up. 

Sneaking back out, he left a note to tell his parents that he would be back later and headed back to the hell of a school. He parked and texted her where he was so he wouldn’t have to deal with any more people at the school. After a few minutes, Angi came out and got in the car. 

“So, where are we- oh, Dani!” She reached up to get the leftover tear stains off his face. She couldn’t help the red, puffy eyes though. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to go have fun, like we used to do.” Angi nodded and they planned out what they were going to do. 

The first stop was a local ice cream shop on the edge of town that they loved to go to. 

When they entered, they were immediately transported back to the countless days after school spent here. It was even the same workers! 

The worker immediately spotted her favorite pair of friends whom she had not seen in forever and, upon seeing Daniel’s face, went, “Your usual?” and started making two medium vanilla milkshakes just the way they always ordered them. Don’t tell Daniel, but Emily always put extra whipped cream and watermelon pieces on his when she saw he was down. 

They sat down while they waited for the drinks, just enjoying each other’s company and the fact that Daniel was back. And then enters a limelight. Daniel had given up on trying to figure out how they always find him, and always insisted that some of them will work for the FBI when they’re older. 

The limelight quickly spotted her idol and went up to him to ask for a picture. 

“Hi, um, this is gonna sound weird, but are you Daniel Sevey?” 

“That I am.” 

“Oh my god, I’m a huge fan! I don’t mean to intrude or bother you, but can I get a picture with you?” 

When Daniel got up to take the photo with her, the girl noticed his red eyes. She kept her mouth shut as Angi took the photo, but once she got her phone back she spoke up. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Daniel was saved from any more questions when the waitress called his and Angi’s order. 

“Sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you!” He and Angi grabbed their drinks and headed out to their special place in the forest by the Riverbend. There they sat and talked until Daniel stopped looking like he was sobbing minutes before, completely unaware of what was being posted to Twitter. 

**WDWmakeatwitter**

_ Guys! I just meet @DanielSeavey  _

_ Posted 41 minutes ago _

_ @whydon’twemusic Daniel looks like he was crying, is he okay?  _

_ Posted 39 minutes ago  _

The pair blissfully made their way into Daniel’s room, keeping the door cracked open slightly when they got in. Angi was going to spend the night and took this time to freshen up. Daniel sat and looked longingly at the few instruments left in his old room before his phone went off with a call from Jonah. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Um, just wanted to check who you were doing… Did you get in safely?” 

“Yeah, after I got my stuff into my room I went to graduation practice and have spent the rest of the day catching up on all I’ve missed in town.” Daniel could tell by Jonah’s tone that Jonah was worried about him but was trying to play it cool. 

“So, you’re okay? In every way?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why are you asking?” 

“There’s this tweet going around that one of the limelights saw that you had been crying so I wanted to see if you need anything.” 

“She was probably just mistaken, it was probably a loose tear from laughing so hard at one of Angi’s jokes.” Daniel hoped his response was believable. 

“Mmhm,” Jonah seemed skeptical but nonetheless let it go, “So, Angi?” 

“Oh, get out your mind out of the gutter. We’ve been friends since either of us can remember.” 

Angi walked out of the bathroom, looking at Daniel confused as to who he was on the phone with. 

“Look, I have to go. I’ll let you know how everything was when I get back or maybe we can call later.” With that, Daniel hung up the phone. 

Upon seeing Angi’s look he said, “Jonah.” 

“Ahhh.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Angi spoke up, “Why don’t you play something?” She knew how much her friends loved to play his instruments and normally he would have been on them the moment they got home. 

“Ehh. I’m not in the mood.” This sparked worry in her heart but it’s what he said next that made alarm bells ring. “It’s not like I’m that good at it anyway.” 

“Daniel James Seavey! How could you say that! You’re one of -if not the- most talented people I know. You can’t let a bunch of bullies tell you your worth. Your net worth is probably more than everything they own!” 

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked down, “Thanks.” 

Angi knew she was getting nowhere on the track she was on, so she let it go for the moment being, hoping that he actually listened to her words. 

The rest of the night was spent with Daniel's family as everyone just told stories of what the others had missed and reminiscing on their favorite memories. 

The next day, Daniel drove Angi to school and went back for practice at lunch. He wishes he could say that the students let up some, but if anything it got worse. 

Some had seen the limelights uproar and worry for him and teased him about that. Others repeated the same and more insults from yesterday. The only difference was that Daniel didn’t have his wall of confidence up like he did yesterday; That was taken down by their insults the day before. 

When Daniel had come to pick up Angi afterschool, he looked worse than before. He had spent the day catching up with his family but when he was able to escape to his room to get ready, everything just came pouring out. 

They went back to the ice cream shop for the same drinks as yesterday, but this time it had about 20 limelights waiting for him. He should have expected it because when one appears, the pack is not far behind. 

Angi was able to escape to seat while they all hoarded around Daniel. There were camera flashes, mumbled words, and questions. Questions about if he was okay, why he was crying, and a bunch of things that he didn’t want to answer. 

Once again, Emily saved the day by calling his name for the order she had started to make when she saw them come in. 

“Thanks.” He handed her the money, along with a nice tip and the came the hard part- somehow ditching the fans so they could go out to the forest. 

Daniel dropped Angi at her house before heading home after a long night of talking and even goofing off at the minigolf course. 

Finally, graduation day was upon them. 

It actually ended up being Daniel’s favorite day of the trip. Everyone was so excited to be done with school that no one bothered to insult him. His and Angi’s family had a mini party for the two afterward and overall the day was filled with love and excitement.

All good things must come to an end though, Daniel was leaving earlier the next morning so he opted to go to sleep earlier, but sleep did not grace him for hours. Instead, his head took over berating him with the insults he had missed from his peers during the day. 

As sleep finally overtook him and the world faded to black over his tear-stained eyes he wondered why the demons he fought so hard to kill came back when he was at his weakest. 

When he arrived back at the Why Don’t We house, it was fairly obvious to see that there was some tension. The boys were worried for Daniel after seeing what the limelights were tweeting. They knew his history and wanted to make sure he was okay, but at the same time knew that bombarding him immediately would just lead to them being shut out. 

They gave him the night to unpack and decided to talk to him in the morning. It was about 8 when all the boys, besides Daniel, were downstairs and worry began to settle in. Normally Daniel was the first one up and would be playing the cello as the sun rose. They decided to go check his room to see if he was okay. 

“Daniel, buddy, are you okay?” Jonah asked as he knocked and cracked open the door. There they saw Daniel sitting on his bed with dried tear tracks running down his face as he stared blankly ahead. 

“Dani, what’s wrong? You’d normally be playing some type of instruments or singing by now?” Daniel shrugged. 

“Does it matter? It’s not like I’m even good at them.” The boys shared worried looks. 

“What are you talking about? You’re the best instrumentalist out of all of us.” 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you have to.” Daniel looked down as tears welled up. 

“Wha? No, we’re not. It’s true! Do you really think the videos of you playing the cello would have thousands of views if it wasn’t? Or that people would comment on our videos begging for us to show you playing more instruments.” 

“So what if I might be somewhat decent, doesn’t mean I can sing.” 

“Daniel James Seavey! I don’t know what’s happened to get these thoughts in your head, but they’re absolutely wrong. You were a finalist on Idol without any training! You toured with one of the judges! You have thousands of fans loving every note you sing!” 

“I didn’t win and all the videos of me are cringy. And those fans would love any of you guys’ notes the same if not more. I just mess everything up.” 

The boys shared a look, something was horribly wrong. 

“Dani, what happened? You weren’t like this before. Before you knew that you could rock anything you did.” 

“Nothing.” 

All the boys sat down next to him on the bed, all offering support as well as they could. Daniel felt one hand on his thigh, one on his shoulder, another on his back, and was pulled into a side hug by one of the boys. 

“Please let us in, we want to help.” 

Tears began to stream down Daniel's face. 

“I just- I can’t anymore. People are so mean!” He turned and sobbed into Jonah’s chest. Jonah wrapped his arms around the sobbing brunette. 

“Who was mean? Why hurt you like this?” 

“The kids from school.” He had to gulp to take a breath. “They- They used to say all these- these things to me and when I came- came here I thought I was over- was over it, but then they- they did it again!” 

“Oh, Dani…” All the boys joined the group hug. Eventually, they were able to get Daniel to calm down enough so he could breathe properly and wasn’t crying. 

As he sat there, on the edge of his bed with his hands wet from tears and a headache forming, all the boys made a promise to themselves that they would help him gain his confidence back, no matter what.


End file.
